Akuma No Mi
by Roses Blanches
Summary: Aquela era a maior maldição para Zoro.


Bem, me ocorreu mais uma história.

Não ficou exatamente como eu planejava, mas se estivesse mais longa teria mais falas e eu não gosto muito de falas em excesso. xD

Espero que esteja agradável.

Me desculpem qualquer erro de português ou palavras repetidas e o final ridículo. HAUSHEUASEHAUSEHASUEHSAU

Boa leitura!

**One Piece e seus personagens pertencem ao nosso querido Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Não havia caminho, pois o chão estava coberto por uma imensidão de flores de todas as cores, de todos os tons possíveis, o vento soprava tranquilo brincando com as folhas e flores e o magnífico astro da manhã inundava intensamente aquela ilha de primavera. Era impossível sentir o calor penetrar a pele com tantas árvores de tamanhos fabulosos proporcionando um clima agradável e propício ao descanso.

Era naquela ilha em que o bando do Chapéu de Palha estava ancorado, procurando reabastecer o navio, pois dois dias atrás o capitão havia invadido a cozinha durante a madrugada e devorado todos os mantimentos, o que obviamente deixou nosso querido cozinheiro furioso, já que não poderia servir adequadamente as duas senhoritas do navio. Quando foi dada a notícia de que estavam próximos de uma ilha a animação foi geral, já que, apesar de dois dias sem boas refeições, os navegantes passaram um árduo mês sem pisar em terra firme.

Zoro caminhava calmamente pisoteando aquelas belas flores, aparentando estar exausto. Fazia exatamente uma hora que havia fugido de Nami, pois ele sabia muito bem que ela iria forçá-lo a ficar de guarda como sempre fazia e daquela vez o espadachim só queria poder descansar um pouco sem ser importunado por seus companheiros. Era incrível aquele tapete de flores não possuía nenhum tipo de falha e aquilo já estava começando a irritá-lo. Precisava dormir e não queria fazer isso sob as flores que tanto lhe incomodavam com aquela fragrância inebriante. Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, preocupando-se por estar irritado assim, sem motivo e foi aí que ao longo de sua caminhada avistou uma figura conhecida, sentada debaixo de uma enorme árvore com raízes salientes e flores amarelas ao redor. Naquele momento o espadachim compreendeu o motivo de sua irritação.

Aquele cheiro era familiar demais. Aquele cheiro o deixava nervoso demais. Fraco demais.

Sem pensar direito ele já estava dirigindo-se até aquela pessoa que parecia estar absorta em sua leitura, inspirou profundamente e expirou procurando acalmar-se. Desde quando Roronoa Zoro sentia aquela ansiedade? Era algo que jamais iria admitir para si mesmo.

- Onna... – Falou baixinho, tentando parecer desinteressado. – Por que está aí sozinha?

Há muito Nico Robin já havia percebido a presença do espadachim, desde a segunda vez que este passou por trás daquela árvore em que a morena estava sentada. Sabia que ele estava perdido e que em pouco tempo iria perceber isso e procurar outro caminho para tentar chegar em algum lugar.

- Oh, olá Kenshi-san. – Sorriu a arqueóloga, levantando a cabeça e sorrindo amável para o companheiro. – Bem, estive na aldeia alguns minutos atrás, mais especificamente em uma biblioteca, e a conversa com o dono foi tão agradável que ele me presenteou com este livro e desde então resolvi lê-lo.

- Ah sim... – Zoro não esperava que ela fosse convidá-lo para sentar-se ou algo do tipo então resolveu sentar-se ao lado da morena, cruzou as pernas, pôs os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou seu único olho. – Se não se importa, vou tirar um cochilo.

Robin sorriu e nada respondeu, somente voltou-se para sua leitura, desfrutando da companhia do espadachim.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Zoro não conseguia dormir. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas frutas que aquela árvore estranha carregava e aquela curiosidade absurda o fez quebrar aquele delicioso silêncio.

- Que frutas são essas?

A morena que estava concentrada no que lia, piscou repetidas vezes e fitou o homem para logo após levantar o olhar para cima.

- Se parecem com uma Akuma no Mi, não é? Os moradores a chamam de Nise Nise no Mi. – Respondeu a arqueóloga, voltando sua atenção para Zoro. – Segundo este livro, parece que estas árvores são bem comuns nesta ilha, mas produzem frutos inofensivos. – Então um braço _fleur_ brotou em um dos galhos da árvore e arrancou uma das frutas, jogando-a imediatamente em direção a Robin. – Quer experimentar?

Zoro encarava a fruta, receoso do que esta poderia lhe causar ou talvez era somente aquele sorriso sugestivo que sempre estava desenhado nos lábios da arqueóloga. Segurou o pulso da morena e, sem deixá-la soltar a fruta, aproximou os lábios e arrancou um pedaço, fazendo com que sem querer seu lábio inferior cobrisse o polegar de sua companheira.

E foi aí que sua respiração parou.

Robin somente alargou seu sorriso, percebendo a vermelhidão crescer no rosto do espadachim e sem pensar duas vezes puxou a fruta para si e mordeu exatamente em cima do pedaço que Zoro havia tirado, fazendo seus lábios roçarem intencionalmente em seu polegar, que antes fora tocado por seu companheiro, e começou a mastigar vagarosamente.

- Hmm delicioso. – Robin não deixou de encarar profundamente seu companheiro, o que o fez engolir o pedaço da fruta que ainda estava intacto em sua boca. Zoro desviou o olhar, desconcertado e envergonhado pelo contato tanto físico quanto visual. Ele preferia acreditar que aquele comentário maldoso estava relacionado ao gosto da fruta e não ao gosto dele próprio. Foi a risada da morena que o fez, novamente, voltar seu olhar hipnotizado para ela. – O poder de uma fruta verdadeira é como uma maldição, para muitas pessoas, mas você acaba se acostumando. O que faria se comesse uma delas?

Zoro pensou por alguns minutos, fixando seu olhar nos lábios de Robin e em como a língua desta passava lenta e sensualmente nestes, limpando-os.

- Existem maldições piores. – Foi a resposta que conseguiu, pois a morena já estava deixando-o louco.

Estava surpresa com a resposta de Zoro e mais surpresa ainda foi sentir a carícia da grossa mão do espadachim em uma de suas bochechas. Então ela entendeu muito bem as palavras dele e sem receio algum o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou, sendo correspondida imediatamente.

Aquela era a maior maldição para Zoro.

A fruta mais saborosa que já provara.

A Nico Nico no Mi.


End file.
